


A Trip to Monkey Beach

by AchillesMonkey



Series: Autism Acceptance Month Fics [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Autism Acceptance, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Character, Autistic Fitz, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Happy Flapping, Leo Fitz loves monkeys, Special Interest, Stimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchillesMonkey/pseuds/AchillesMonkey
Summary: Years after his disastrous first visit to the beach, Fitz gets to visit Monkey Beach.





	A Trip to Monkey Beach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrs-BobbiWinchester (Skyeward_captasha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeward_captasha/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Trip to the Beach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092173) by [AchillesMonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchillesMonkey/pseuds/AchillesMonkey). 



A hat was pulled down firmly over his curls and sunglasses protected his eyes from the harsh glare of the sun. He had ear plugs in to soften the noise of the boat’s engine. There was a well worn copy of  _ Encyclopaedia of Interesting Monkey Facts _ on his lap open to the page about Monkey Beach. He read over the paragraphs he’d long since memorized and studied the pictures that were firmly imprinted on his brain.

“Monkey Beach,” the tour guide announced. 

Fitz held his breath as he looked up from his book to take in the sight with his own two eyes. He let the breath out with a sigh of relief as the beach looked exactly like he’d pictured it throughout his life. There were monkeys everywhere! 

He put his book in his backpack and stood up, putting his arms through the straps. He climbed off the boat and onto the beach, staring in awe at the monkeys surrounding him, his eyes wide behind his sunglasses and his mouth gaping. His hands began to flap in front of him and he moved further onto the beach. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and for any kudos/comments!! I'm taking autistic fic prompts for Autism Acceptance Month on my [Tumblr](http://unlessimwrongwhichyouknowimnot.tumblr.com)


End file.
